I Have Nothing
by Tessa Raine
Summary: This is my remake of the episode when Sasuke betrays Konoha to join Orochimaru. I hope that you like it! Songfic! SASUSAKU pairing.


Hey Guys,

Sakura Ai here! Well, what can I say; here is a short Fanfiction of my two favorite characters from Naruto. I really do hope that you all like it. It's not long so please don't be mad. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO.

Summary: This is MY remake of the episode when Sasuke leaves Konoha to join Orochimaru. FYI: there are no spoilers here because I'm not using the same wording as in the episode. These are my own lines alright, so don't base yourself with my fic to the actual episode alright. This will be in Sakura's Point of view. It's a song fic with the song "I have nothing" by Whitney Houston, so if you actually have the song, listen to it while you read this. It will help the mood. ;P

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**Share my life, take me for what I am  
Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do**_

He's changed.

I knew it since I saw the way He looked at Naruto on the roof that time. Sasuke was changed. He is too obsessed with this goal to attain power. That is all he ever thinks about.

He's leaving.

I see him coming up the road now. I knew it. I knew it. How can he do this to us, to me. I make myself visible so that he can see me waiting for him, yet as always, he passes me by as if I don't even exist. Saddened even more, I sigh.

"Coward" was all that came out of my mouth. I heard him halt in his steps.

"What did you say" I heard him say. I turn then, his back greeting me.

"You heard me" I tell him. He turns then. Annoyance radiating off of his handsome face, even in the night he looked handsome. No, Sakura, focus at the task at hand. Shaking my head, I look down at the ground, holding back the tears so that he doesn't see me in this weak state that he usually always sees me in. Call it pride, call it whatever you may but I just didn't need him to see my cry at this moment.

"You're such a coward" I said looking back up to him. No reaction came from him at all. It was still the same emotionless face that he always carried around. "I know what you're doing, where you're going" I stated.

"Do you?" he said. "Well then, why don't you be a good kunoichi and go back to bed, don't be meddling in things that are none of you're business" he said with a hint of irritation. I chuckled at that. How can he think that it's none of my business…of course he's my business.

"You see that's where you're wrong" I told him. "Whether you like it or not, WE are a team and YOU are my business" I told him getting slightly angry. He said nothing. "So I'm making it my business to come here and tell you that you are a coward." His stare turned into a glare which I knew meant 'your dead' but at that moment I didn't care, he was leaving me anyways, might as well be dead. He just doesn't understand that without him I have nothing. He didn't get it.

_**I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
(your love I'll remember forever)**_

"You are a coward by running away and betraying us. You are a coward because of HOW you are betraying Konoha. You are a coward because you leave at night instead of day where everyone can see you. You are a coward because of the way you LIVE! You, my friend, are a COWARD" I began to raise my voice.

"ENOUGH!" He said while anger clearly emitted from his face. Honestly, I didn't care. I wanted him to understand. "You have no idea what pain I go through everyday Sakura! You don't have to remember the night your parents and your whole clan died at the hands of your brother. He CHOOSE me to kill him, I have become an avenger. I must avenge my brother so that my parent's death won't be in vain. Don't come to me with you're stupid speeches, trust me you're just wasting your time" he said while stepping closer to me. I could feel my heart start beating fast. Oh why does he have the power to do that to me? Why?

"You're right Sasuke-kun; I haven't seen what you have. But that doesn't mean that I have never seen anyone die, or become hurt. I'm a ninja, remember. I too know the feeling of losing someone I care about. Don't act as if you're the only one who knows what pain, hurt, and loneliness is." I told him while a tear slipped from its confinement. Damnit! I didn't want to cry! Not in front of him! "You live in your own world all the times that it's hard for even me and Naruto to get through to you. Why don't you, for once in your life, let someone who cares about you in?" I asked him with a few more tears falling down my cheek.

_**Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you**_

"Ha, like who? You, Sakura?" He said with a smirk on his face. The nerve of this guy. Again, why do I love him? I should murder him for such a smirk. How can he look like that when I'm over here tearing my heart out for him. Either way, I'm not backing down.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, me. I do care about you, you know." I told him looking straight into his onyx colored eyes. I wanted him to see the truth in them, not for him to think that I was just another stupid fanclub girl. His face became stone again but I still continued. "I'm not the only one either. There is also Naruto, Kakashi, and many others of our friends. They do care about you."

"But not like you" he interrupted me. Where was he getting at?

"What?"

"Yea, none of them care about me like you do, am I right?" he said with the same stone like face that I was starting to despise. I wipe my cheeks that were stained from my tears and reply.

_**You see through  
Right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls  
With the strength of your love  
I never knew  
Love like I known it's with you  
Will the memories survive?  
One I can hold on to**_

"So? Like that matters. Because according to you, you only have eyes for one thing and that is your revenge. And because of that, you are alone. Not because of certain circumstances, but by choice." I hear myself say. I can't believe that I'm actually telling him this but I just need to say it. I knew he was mad, I could see it in his eyes, I saw that he was going to say something but I wasn't going to let him. "I can stand here and tell you everything that I feel for you and it wouldn't even tug at your heart one bit." Fresh tears starting coming down my eyes. "I go through pain too Sasuke-kun, you hurt me every single day that goes by. But you see, I don't mind the hurt because the feelings that you arouse in me are special, something I've never ever felt before in my life." I said looking at him. He just stood still, his face unreadable. "At first, I thought that it was just a silly girly crush. Then I thought that I liked you because everyone else did. But through the years I learned that it was something far greater than that. I saw you and I wanted to know who YOU were, not the Sasuke that everyone THOUGHT they knew." I said while looking at the ground. I didn't want to see him anymore, it hurt too much. I couldn't read him at all. I didn't know what he was feeling at this precise moment or what he's even thinking. Is he even listening to me? But yet, I continued.

"Imagine my surprise when I got teamed up with you and Naruto at the beginning. I couldn't believe it. I was really excited that this could be the chance I needed to find out who you really were. It wasn't much of a surprise when you ignored me at the beginning and Naruto was as annoying as ever!" I declared. All of these memories of those times came into my mind at that moment and I was wondering if he was remembering as well. I look back up at him.

"Once we became ninjas, we learned to be a team. We really did. We cared about each other. We looked out for each. I was so happy of Team 7. I learned to protect myself and you two when ninjas from Sound came for you." I told him while touching my short hair which is a remembrance of my promise to become stronger just like him and Naruto. "And now, you are leaving to join the very same people that I had protected you from while you AND Naruto were knocked out!" I raised my voice again. He took a step closer to me then again.

_**I don't really need to look  
Very much farther  
I don't wanna go  
Where you don't follow  
I don't hold it back again  
This passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
You're the love I remember forever**_

"If I remember correctly, I did protect you afterwards didn't I?' he stated.

"Yes, you did, but"

"Then why are you complaining that I never show any emotion huh? I protected you plenty of times…even Naruto." He interrupted me while looking at me as if he was trying to read me.

"Like I said before, you don't know anything about me, so don't try and understand me becau…"

"What do you think I've been talking about these past few minutes about huh!? Clothing?!?" I said while getting angry. The nerve of this guy! I was spilling my heart like usual to him and he didn't even listen to me. "I am trying to understand you. You are the one that doesn't let me at all, quit being so stubborn and open up Sasuke-kun." I pleaded with him. He glared at me for a moment before he turned in the direction where he was headed without even saying anything. I ran towards him. I needed to stop him. I wanted him to understand that I need him. I love him.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't go. Please. What do I have to do to make you stay? I'll do anything!" He stopped and turned quickly making me slam into him. He held me steady so that I wouldn't fall. What surprised me was that he continued to hold me, he hadn't let go. Tears were coming down like waterfalls; I really didn't want him to see me like this. Its weakness to him.

_**Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Must I imagine you there?  
Don't walk away from me  
I Have Nothing  
Nothing  
Nothing, if i don't have you**_

"Please Sasuke-kun, don't leave me alone. Don't walk away from me. Stay in my arms, if you dare. Must I imagine you there? Don't walk away from me. I have nothing, nothing if I don't have you. (AN: these lines are from the song from Whitney Houston "I have nothing" okay back to the story) You are my everything. I need you more than you know. I love you! I love you so much it hurts…please, please don't leave me." I cried into him. I couldn't take it. I surrendered to my feelings. What happened next shocked me to the core. He hugged me. I'm not talking about a light hug; I'm talking about one of those hugs where they hug you extremely tight as if they don't want to let you go. My heart pounded loudly in my chest while the butterflies in my stomach started going wild. I felt my knees go weak and I was thankful that he was holding me if not I would have fallen straight to the floor. That was when I heard him speak.

"Thank you Sakura." I calmed my tears when I heard his soothing words although they confused me for a moment. Reading my confusement, he continued. "Thank you for caring for me, truth is that you remind me to much of my mother, she was very caring and everyone who met her fell in love with her automatically. She was truly an amazing woman, just like you." He said. "Other than her, you have been the only person that made me feel secure about myself and for that I thank you. I know that everything you have said about me is true; it's funny that even though you say you don't know me, you're the one from everyone in this whole village who knows me better than anyone." He chuckled. I didn't know whether I should feel relieve that he was telling me this or if I should still be worried that he will leave. I could feel his breath on my neck, which really didn't help my state at that moment.

_**Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Must I imagine you there?  
Don't walk away from me  
I Have Nothing  
Nothing  
Nothing, if i don't have you**_

"I do care. More than you think." He said while finally letting me go, which I was disappointed when he did. I wanted to stay like forever with him. His face showed emotion for the first time and I saw it. I saw how he really felt. Before I could even say anything, he silenced me with a chaste kiss so innocent, so pure. For a moment, I stood there shocked but quickly recovered and began to respond to the kiss which lasted about 5 minutes.

Finally breaking apart, only for the reason that we needed air, I looked at him lovingly while he returned my gaze. With that he said "You mean more to me than you think" I couldn't help but smile at the confession.

"Sasuke-kun"

He kissed me then again. This time more fiercefully, I felt his need. I responded with as much passion as I held in my heart for the man who was taking my breath away. I moaned into him as he held me tighter. Suddenly, he pulled away. Confused, I looked at him.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sakura, I can't……I can't do this" he told me while looking to the ground. I could feel my heart breaking with every word he said. Why was it so wrong? I thought he felt the same way?

"Why is it so wrong Sasuke-kun, why?" I cried. "I thought…I thought…I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong! I can't do this Sakura! I WON'T do this" he said, his cold glare back on. I cried even harder. How can he say that? Aren't I good enough?

"How could you Sasuke-kun! How could you!" I cried. "How can you kiss me and then basically take the kiss back! You really have no heart! You're a monster you know that!" I yelled in anger. His only response was that damn smirk again! Stupid Bastard!

"Hn" and with that, he turned and continued to walk towards the gates of Konoha. Oh my God, he's leaving? NO! NO, don't leave Sasuke-kun. I ran towards him. I couldn't let him leave. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't!

_**Don't walk away from me  
Don't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing  
Nothing  
Nothing, if I don't have you  
You, if I don't have you**_

"Sasuke-kun stop or I'll scream!" I yelled and with that he transported from where he stood to being behind me. I don't even bother turning around. I'm too scared of what he might do. Tears just continued to run down my face, they just didn't seem to want to stop. We were like that for what seemed like an eternity, but I knew that not even a minute had passed. I heard him sigh then he spoke. His words shocking yet confusing me once again.

"Sakura…Thank you"

My eyes went wide at the statement but before I was able to say or do anything I felt a sharp sting at the back of my neck and then all went black.

"Sasuke-kun" I whispered as I fell into oblivion.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun shone too brightly waking me from my slumber. I can hear noises. 'uh…where am I?' I slowly sat up and noticed that I was no where near my home. As a matter of fact, I was on a stone seat near the entrance of the village. Wait a minute!

"Sasuke-kun!" I yell towards the gate as if he could still hear me. All the memories started coming back to me. All the pain and hurt and fresh tears started to fall again. "oh Sasuke-kun…why?" I said sobbing. I stayed there all morning long crying my eyes out. I don't know how but I was going to get him back. Somehow, I was. I would become stronger and get him back.

With that last thought, I stood from the stone seat and turned to the direction of the only person who I knew would help me in my mission……Naruto. Before taking any steps, I turn to see the entrance one last time before rushing towards Naruto's.

"I'm with you Sasuke-kun, I'm always with you" I whisper into the wind, as it flew my words to find the person that my heart belonged to.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well there you have it…I know I know it could have been better but honestly this story just came to me while listening to the song. Since I couldn't go to sleep, I decided to write. I hope that you all really did enjoy it. Please Please review!

Peace, Love, and Serenity,

Sakura Ai

xoxo


End file.
